Tachy
by Jynx999
Summary: My version of the 16/01/16 episode. Ethan and Cal centred of course.


Ethan walked away as he had been told by Charlie. He felt angry which was unlike him, not that things didn't wind him up the wrong way. His brother saw to that. But anger towards a patient and then acting in that anger and shouting was more than uncommon for Ethan.

He went into the staffroom shaking his head and slammed his can of energy drink down on the table before closing his eyes and taking a few deep breaths, he knew he needed to calm down.

Cal followed behind him and closed the door behind him. "What was all that about?"

"Patients wasting our time and resources. I'm sick of it." Ethan told him and remained still.

"You shouted at a patient Ethan, no matter how much they wind us up we should never shout. If Connie has seen." Cal sighed.

"So what!? Everyone has lost their temper before, why shouldn't I!?" Ethan shouted.

"Because it's unlike you. This is not you." Cal shook his head.

Ethan took a shaky breath and shook his head slowly.

"Are you alright?" Cal asked stupidly he could see Ethan was far from alright. He looked on the verge of jut breaking down.

Ethan picked up his energy drink and downed it before grabbing a fresh one out of his locker and leaving without saying another word.

The end of the shift finally came and Cal was changed and ready to go but was still waiting on Ethan. It was often the case as Ethan wouldn't rush for the end of his shift and would stick with his patient till he thought it was safe to hand them over. But this time Cal was worried. He hadn't seen his brother since earlier and knew he wasn't in a fit state to complete his shift never mind do overtime.

Cal headed into the department to find his brother.

"Anyone seen Ethan?" He asked at the nurses station.

"Last I saw him was in the small resus." Lily spoke, still no one really acknowledged her existence these days.

Cal gave her a small nod and headed into resus where just as Lily had said Ethan was.

He observed from the door for a few seconds, Ethan was stood gripping the side of the bed he was visibly shaking.

Finally Cal entered the room and went to Ethan side, he could hear his short erratic breaths almost as if he was about to have an anxiety attack.

"Ethan? You alright? It's end of shift." Cal spoke gently.

Ethan nodded quickly and let go of the bed going to walk away but stumbling slightly.

"Woah steady on." Cal grabbed Ethan's arms keeping him on his feet.

"Can't breathe… Cal.." Ethan was beginning to panic. "My chest."

Cal instantly slipped his hand onto his brother's wrist taking his pulse.

"Ok come with me." He spoke slowly. "Just take slow deep breaths."

Cal then guided Ethan into a cubicle and sat him on the bed before beckoning Charlie over.

"He's having a panic attack." Cal told the older nurse as he got Ethan on the bed.

"Alright we'll sort it." Charlie nodded and went to the young doctor's side placing a rebreathe mask on his face. "Slow deep breaths Ethan alright? You're fine."

Cal did a set of obs on his brother as Charlie tried to calm him. "SATs are 94%, pulse is 180."

"Not just a panic attack then." Charlie frowned. "Go fetch Mrs Beauchamp." He ordered and replaced the mask with some oxygen.

"Hurts…" Ethan groaned and gripped his chest.

"Alright Ethan… we're going to sort it." Charlie reassured him and began to attack the 12 lead as quickly as he could.

"Right what's happened." Connie demanded as she walked in.

"Shortness of breath, chest pain, SATs at 94, pulse 180 and BP 145/90." Charlie told her. "12 lead shows no arrhythmia, just tachycardia."

"Sick…feel sick." Ethan choked out spurring his brother to step into action and swiftly place a bowl under his chin. Ethan retched but had nothing but foul smelling and no doubt tasting energy drink which burned his throat.

Charlie frowned. "How many of those drinks did you have today Ethan?"

"Can't remember. 5 or 6 maybe." Ethan muttered and lay back again still breathing hard.

"Oh for god sake." Connie rolled her eyes. "No wonder his heart rate is up. Overdosed on caffeine and whatever stimulants are in those things."

"He's been exhausted Connie…" Charlie attempted to defend the young doctor as he glanced at Cal who was dabbing the sweat off Ethan's forehead.

"Give him 5 of propranolol. You should know better Ethan." Connie sighed. "Keep him in until he is stable then take him home Cal. Get a good nights rest Dr Hardy. I don't expect you in until next week."

Charlie did as he was told and administered the medication and left to allow Cal and Ethan to talk.

"You need to look after yourself Ethan. Could have done some serious damage today." Cal told him. "Should have gone home ill."

"I'm just so tired Cal… I can't get anything right and I'm just exhausted." Ethan wiped at his eyes.

"What's going on with you ey?" Cal sighed and squeezed Ethan's shoulder. "You're stabilizing. How do you feel?"

"Like I just want to go home." Ethan mumbled.

"Come on then. We can talk properly there. I need to tell you something too…"

 **I got bored. Let me know what you think. Could extend it into a reveal fic but not sure how it would pan out. Let me know ideas!**

 **GOOD NEWS I have passed my first year of my Nursing degree. Going to be a qualified staff nurse in two more years. Exciting times!**


End file.
